Upland: Mix Crew
Upland: Mix Crew is a platforming video game developed by 1001 Spears. It is the third main game in the Upland video game franchise, following 2017's Upland: Ogres, which was a direct sequel to 2016's Upland. It is the game before Upland: Capturing Phalanx and features the voices of Chris Marquette, Erik Knudsen, Daveed Diggs, Austin Nichols, Brendan, Matin Starr, Wesley Bentley, Jamie Dornan, Marty McCoy and Jillian Janson. It is the first Upland game to be released in North America before other regions, unlike the previous two games where Australia got the installments first. Synopsis During the last eruption ceremony at Cracked Volcano, the volcano that replenishes Upland magic, something tragic happened. Planted aimed to demolish the volcano, but Water Sought, Explosion Erosion, Scout Shout, Freeze Sneeze, Night Might, Charge Sarge, Hydrogen Sulfide, Rattler, Frosted Blake, Trap Cap, Ape Grape, Spy Guy, Rubble Bubble, Rock Shocker, Boom Zoom and Flamer Lamer defended it. After that, the volcano erupted, blasting them apart, sending these warriors to the internet. The volcano's eruption gave these warriors the ability to mix and combine powers, transforming them into the Mix Crew. Now they must swap extremities to save the Vapors from Hallow, stop Eye Angle, and save Upland. The gameplay for Mix Crew is based on the two previous games, Upland and Upland: Ogres. Players use a portal to bring characters from the online store into the video game. For the new game, warriors are able to jump, and there are new mixing Warriors. These sixteen new characters have top and bottom halves that can be separated from each other and recombined with the halves from other characters. This allows for a total of 256 combinations between all tops and bottoms. Another new feature of the mixing characters is that each has one of eight distinct ways of moving. These different movement types are necessary to enter certain side areas in the game called "Mix Challenges". Only characters with the correct bottom half can enter said areas. There are eight: Thrust, Swirl, Undermine, Sneak, Teleport, Jump, Sonic and Climb. Included Bonuses As with the previous installments of the game, Upland: Mix Crew covers include a copy of the game itself, with three characters already installed, a poster of every Mix Crew member, cards, stickers, and Web codes. The current version comes with these characters installed: Console Edition * Water Sought (Mix Crew - H2O - Climb) * Explosion Erosion (Mix Crew - Flame - Thrust) * Yakuza Wood Elf (Series 3 - Life) Mobile Edition * Rattler (Mix Crew- Zombie - Jump) * Scout Shout (Mix Crew - Cloud - Swirl) * Volcanic Magma Vomit Eruption (Series 3 - Flame - Alternate Decoration) Preorder bonuses * People who preorder Console Edition or Game Stop Exclusive Moonlit Edition from Game Stop receive Light Curse already installed and a poster. * People who preorder Console Edition from Toys "R" Us also receive Light Curse installed, a poster, and any single character installed they would like. * People who preorder Console Starter Pack from Walmart or Best Buy also receive Light Curse. * People who preorder Console Starter Pack from Target Corporation receive a free, exclusive, physical magical/trading card that grants a hat (USO Hat) when the code is entered in game, as well as the Light Curse. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Not much. Female characters wear tight clothes, but they are not designed to be sexual. * "Dryad" enemies are depicted as nude females, although there are no nipples or genitalia depicted, with the hair covering the breasts entirely. Upon turning hostile, blood appears around the hands and crotch. * Like the other games, there are extremely suggestive jokes (i.e. "Santa's coming with that big sack of his," "Long, hard, full of seamen - the submarine, I mean,"), but none of them are explicitly sexual. Violence & Gore * The main focus of the game is to battle the enemies of the City of Light. * There are a large variety of character that you can play as that use weaponry that vary greatly. Lots are realistic and others are not at all. For example, Water Sought uses firearms and Explosion Erosion uses explosives. Then there are unrealistic weaponry, such as flames from the fire breathing Vyumorn and a wolf that can call packers out of nowhere. Enemies use arrows, broadswords, and other medieval weapons. * In the end, it is a fantasy game and not meant to be taken seriously, though it could frighten young players. * Enemies bleed when attacked, and explode into pieces when killed, as do the player characters. Profanity * The only language is a few uses of "dammit" and "what the hell". Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Stout is a consumable beverage that makes characters stronger in damage but weaker in health. Frightening/Intense Scenes * The game is a fantasy game and could be scary for young players. * The game never gets extremely intense. * The game is rated Teen for Blood, Suggestive Themes, Use of Alcohol, Violence. As the rating suggests, the game is suitable for 13+. The "Violence" descriptor is accurate, though, as every level involves players terminating enemies, though they rarely react to injury. Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:PEGI 12 Category:Upland Category:Bloody Category:2018 Category:Ripoffs Category:Teen Video Games Category:October Category:Upland: Mix Crew Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:The LMMCU (streaming service)